Invisible
by Anagram RMX
Summary: I'll be the first you recognise' he wrote, but he still wondered if she would find him, or not even see he was there. KibaHina, implied NaruSaku. READ ME!


Invisible

RMX: Jeez…I'm freaking obsessed with KibaHina!

Tenten: Yes you are. Now, RMX doesn't own Naruto, or Kiba or Hinata, but she loves the pairing.

RMX: Now start the story!

_Just slip it in her room…that's all I need to do…_ I thought to my self. I saw her sleeping as I crept in, just barely keeping myself moving to not disturb her.

"See ya," I whispered as I lay the note I had written for her on the bed table. I ran my hand down her cheek and through her hair for just a moment and left soon after.

Normal POV

_Not the bravest or the prettiest,_

_But perfect in my eyes,_

_Meet me at the ramen stand at 7_

_I'll be the first you recognize._

It was the forty-eighth or so time Hinata had read this since she had woke up that morning and seen the poem on her nightstand. She frankly had no clue who had written it. The ramen stand hinted Naruto, but since when did he write poetry?

Hinata was standing outside the ramen stand right now, too timid to walk in right away, shaking with anticipation.

Eventually though, she walked in. _The first I recognize…_She thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was saying happily as the pink haired girl walked in behind Hinata.

…_It is Naruto…_Hinata thought.

Kiba's POV

_She's finally here…_I thought_. Aww crap…Naruto's here…he's gonna ruin this for me._

I started to say her name, but it was too late, she was already walking over to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. _Maybe she'll take the hint Naruto invited Sakura…oh who am I kidding?! She didn't even see me…_

Normal POV

"H-hi Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered as she sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah, hey Naruto," Sakura said as she sat on Naruto's other side.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Sakura! Glad you could make it!" Naruto said.

"Thank-Thank you for inviting me…" Hinata muttered.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said standing up. "I thought you invited me!"

"I did!" Naruto said in fear. "I thought Hinata was here by coincidence!"

"Wha-?" Hinata gasped. "You mean you didn't send me this?"

"Lemme see that!" Sakura said as she grabbed the sheet of paper the poem was on. "Ha! You think Naruto wrote this?!"

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said after reading it, "but I didn't write this. I didn't even think eyes and recognize could rhyme."

"Then who-?"

"Here's your change Kiba."

"Thanks, but you can keep it, Ayame."

Hinata stood there silently for a moment before wheeling around to watch Kiba leave.

"…Kiba…"

Kiba's POV

_What am I, invisible to her?! _I screamed in my mind as I nearly punched out the wall as I walked inside the house. Mom was out, Hana was at work, and none of the dogs seemed to be around so I didn't have to worry about being quiet.

"Why the hell didn't she see me?!" I continued yelling. "It's always Naruto with her, even if she knows I'm probably right!!!" (Watch episode 175 and you'll see what I'm talking about)

That continued for about ten or twenty minutes before I finally heard someone knocking. "GO AWAY!!!" I shouted.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"…It's open…"

Normal POV

Hinata had been knocking for a while before Kiba finally heard her. She hesitantly walked in.

"K-Kiba…" she said quietly, finally finding him propped up against the wall in his room.

"…What?" Kiba replied harshly, not looking at her.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"For not seeing me earlier? Don't worry about it, I should have guessed you would have seen Naruto first."

"No! It's not that I-"

"Yes it is!" Kiba growled at her. "You always see him first! I mean come on-"

"Kiba!" Hinata cried. "Please! Listen to me! He-"

"He's what? More noticeable? Duh, he wears orange!" he continued blabbering for a few minutes.

"KIBA!!!" Hinata eventually broke him out of his rant. "Please! Just because he got my attention before I saw you doesn't mean he's more important to me!!!"

"Then why the hell didn't you keep looking?!" Kiba growled as they looked each other in the eye.

"I…" Hinata mumbled. "I thought you wouldn't…" Tears that had been welling up in her eyes started rushing down her cheeks.

"…Hinata…" Kiba said, still mad, but wanting to comfort her, said as he pulled her towards him.

"K-Kiba…" Hinata continued through the tears. "I didn't think you would be there. I didn't think you would waste you're time on me!"

"…What?"

Ten minutes later

Kiba finally got Hinata to calm down, but was still extremely concerned that she thought he wouldn't try to get her.

"…Thank you Kiba…" Hinata said as he handed her some tissues.

"Now, mind explaining why you think I wouldn't waste time on you?"

"…Oh…" Hinata muttered. "Um…well, dozens of girls like you. I just didn't think…I didn't think that you would choose me over them…"

"What? I don't know any of them if they do," Kiba said in confusion. "But why wouldn't I choose you over them?! You're my teammate, you're beautiful, you're sweet, smart…you're…you're you for crying out loud!!!"

Hinata turned beat red. "…"

"……You aren't going to pass out, right?"

Hinata smiled. "I-I don't think so…"

"Good," Kiba grinned. "So anyway, wanna head back to Ichirako's for dinner or something?"

"Sure you won't start ranting if Naruto's there?"

"…"

"Are you going to?"

"…Maybe we should just get hamburgers or something."

Hinata giggled and kissed him. "Let's go."

Kiba sat still for a minute from shock. "…"

"…"

"……"

"You okay?"

He stood up and kissed her back. "Okay, let's go…"

RMX: Well, there's another Kiba/Hina out of the way.

Tobi: TOBI IS HAPPY FOR KIBA AND HINATA!!!

RMX:…when did you get here?

Tobi: Tobi was here the entire time.

RMX: Anyway, there you have it.

Tobi: TOBI COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!!!

RMX: SO DO I! I'LL HAVE SHINO HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!!!

Shino: how did I get dragged into that…?

RMX: REVIEW!!!


End file.
